


An Ear Behind the Door

by Ekao



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rape…?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is in heat. He tried to masturbate in order to relax himself, but Drift heard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ear Behind the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate it into English but failed. My limited words and grammers will ruin the whole fic :(
> 
> Still, I 'm hoping you enjoy reading.
> 
> I fraaaaaaggged Raaaaaatccchhht!!! Yaaaaaayyy!!!

救护车再也找不到他更不想承认的事情了。

他真的，真的，非常不想承认。  
   
实际上，最近在失落之光上的生活很安逸，量子引擎运转正常，伤员们已经陆续出院，补天士也没有做出任何对整艘船产生坏影响的决定……好吧，顶多半艘；就连时常来骚扰他的漂移，最近也突然失去了踪影，似乎是终于准备下决心认真工作了。所有让他时常为之芯烦的事情，如今都显得井井有条；唯一的问题，也是现在最困扰他的问题，就来自救护车自己。  
   
——他在发情。  
   
当然，救护车很清楚他所属的种族没有任何……比如从别的星球听说的什么ABO之类的玩意，所谓“发情”只是一个概括。详细来说，他渴望对接，他的机体时常寻求爱抚，夜深人静的时候，他的制冷系统总会不自主地加快运作频率，他的手有时甚至会悄悄地摸上自己的对接面板——总而言之，他想要被贯穿。  
   
这想法很羞耻，起码对于救护车来说是的。不过，即便如此，每次他在想到这里的时候，总是会忍不住露出无奈的笑容，谁能想到平时不苟言笑、不属于领导却胜似暴君（？）的医疗室霸主救护车，在对接时会是被动的一方呢？不管是在塞博坦还是在失落之光，关于首席医官的流言蜚语总是永远无法停止传播。而这些传言，几乎全部都是关于救护车当年的“风流往事”，什么“拆机圣手”，“阅机无数”，其中最夸张的传言之一，居然说早在救护车还在医学院的时候，等待被他拆到爬着回去的家伙就已经从宿舍楼排到了校门口。当然，也有少数相对比较靠谱、说救护车其实并非攻方的传言，也很快被“主流传闻”的势力打压了下去。  
   
实际上，与这些传言几乎完全相反，救护车在对接方面的需求并非十分频繁，而且比起随便找人，他更希望能有一个固定的对象来与他进行对接。这样的消息如果传出去，不知会让多少翘首期盼的TF跌破光镜……哦，对，已经传出去了，只是没人信而已。  
   
救护车向来都默许这些流言的传播，因为他明白，流言这种东西，只会越描越黑，澄清是不可能的；同时，这样的传闻也有一定的威慑作用，救护车把这当做自我保护的一种方式：它很有效地把那些图谋不轨的TF隔绝在外，偶尔有一些实在按捺不住、自己砸个口子找借口到医疗床上和救护车玩暧昧的，也都被他一个眼神吓得退避三舍。当然也有一个例外，就是时常来医务室骚扰他的……漂移。  
   
这个白色的剑士绝对不是能很好地隐藏自己感情的类型。不出一个星期，救护车就看出了这个家伙在看自己的时候，光镜里比别人多了些什么。但是救护车对此一直处于睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度，不做出回应，也不刻意躲避，就当自己不知道。毕竟这个小子也许只是芯血来潮，第二天又不定喜欢谁去了。况且对于漂移这样比较受青睐的机型来说，自己也并不是最优选。  
   
话虽如此，然而现在，救护车甚至希望能有哪个人来，哪怕是让他去拆对方也好，总之他需要发泄。战争结束后，救护车被突如其来的疲倦感彻底洗刷了一遍，好不容易缓过来，紧跟着到来的就是对对接的渴望。救护车从来没有经历过这样的事情，之前紧张的战地生活让他经常彻夜工作，空闲的时间几乎都在充电中度过，他没有时间，也没有精力去想任何本职工作以外的事情；结果，就在他终于算是闲下来的时候，比他忙时更多的烦恼一一浮现在他面前。不过这其中，最迫切的需求便是平息自己的欲望。然而漂移，想到之前这家伙的种种表现，救护车自然而然地把这个选项排到了靠后的位置。  
   
——————————  
   
夜深人静，除去值班巡逻的和几个一醉方休的，失落之光的船员们陆续进入了充电状态。  
   
然而救护车并不能安稳充电。他的手在自己的对接面板处不断徘徊，不时用指腹轻轻摩挲，同时释放微弱的电流，刺激着面板之下的接口和输出管。随着动作的进行，救护车的风扇运作功率逐渐提高，他张口发出微弱的喘息，随后在系统中输入指令，让自己的对接面板缓缓滑开，他的手指滑过自己的输出管，一路向下，不出意料地触碰到了接口内涌出的润滑液。即使这已经是第三个晚上干这种事情，救护车还是感到了一股名为羞耻的强烈情感涌上了处理器。然而这是他能找到的用来缓解的最佳办法。  
   
救护车的手指在自己接口的周围慢慢打着转，刺激着接口外围的传感器。更多的润滑液流出，在救护车的指缝间连成淫靡的丝线。随后他慢慢伸入一根手指，感受着接口内壁的推挤，快感逐渐涌上处理器，输出管也因此挺立了起来。这让救护车不得不再次提高了散热系统的功率。风扇的轰鸣一时间充斥着救护车的音频接收器，这让他没注意来自舱室门口的异样——  
   
——一声代表密码正确的提示音过后，来自走廊的光线透入了原本黑暗的舱室，并且范围不断扩大。门被打开了。  
   
在救护车来得及反应之前，一个身影就已经灵活地从门口窜到了床边。救护车唯一能做的就是迅速调整夜视系统，对焦光学镜。在画面终于变得清晰之后，他发现这个不速之客不是别人，正是漂移。  
   
非常不合时宜地，救护车的冷却系统功率又提升了一个等级。他们就这样对视了几秒，在沉默的最后关头，救护车才反应过来，自己润滑液横流、一手插在自己接口里的样子，全部都被漂移看了个一干二净；即便漂移没有打开夜视系统，救护车也知道，流到充电床上的润滑液会反射微弱的光芒；况且他风扇的轰鸣和从发声器中溢出的微弱喘息也绝不可能逃过剑士的音频接收器。  
   
怎么办，怎么办？救护车慌了。他用尽他所有的经验，也无法为现在的情况找到一个合适的解决办法，以至于他都无法记清漂移是如何爬上他的充电床，并把他压在身下的。直到漂移的脸凑到他跟前，救护车才反应过来，把手指快速地从接口中抽出，手掌上移撑在体侧，然后用另一只手把漂移的脸往外推，即使这样做的效果微乎其微。漂移的光学镜使救护车的视野中显示出一片刺眼的白光，令他不得不关闭了夜视系统。救护车明白，现在自己的脸上一定写满了惊恐，这不是身为长者应该露出的表情，然而现在他却难以抑制。在努力把自己的表情由惊恐转变为愤怒的同时，救护车终于想起了质问漂移：  
   
“你是怎么把门打开的？！”  
   
“你以前总是整夜整夜泡在医疗室，但是最近几天回舱室回得格外早，我很好奇，”此刻压在救护车身上的漂移，脸上居然是一副无辜的表情，“我前天跟着你的时候看到了你输密码，就顺便记住了，然后那天晚上我值班的时候，听到了你的舱室里有奇怪的声音……我真的很好奇。顺便一提，你也真是毫无防备。所以我趁着今天又值班巡逻，本打算偷偷进来看看，没想到……嘿，你不会介意的吧？你明白我对你的感情……我不可能放过一个这么好的机会。”  
   
“你跟踪我？！”救护车的嗓音中这次真的带上了怒气，他恶狠狠地瞪着漂移，光镜几乎要喷出火来。“你还希望我不把你直接扔出去？！”  
   
“嘘……”漂移反抗着救护车手上的推力，凑近对方的音频接收器，轻轻呼出一口气，“注意音量，医官，门我可是没关。不管你是像刚才一样喊叫，还是想把我扔出去，万一让大家听见了，你这恶魔的名号可就不保咯。”  
   
虽然漂移的脸还是因为黑暗而显得模糊不清，救护车明白这家伙一定是挂着得意到极致的坏笑。漂移顿了顿，继续他无耻的言论：  
   
“至于我不希望你介意什么……我想你应该懂的，医官。”说罢，漂移借助刚刚挤进救护车两腿间的区位优势，挺身向前，用发烫的对接面板顶了顶救护车同样散发着高热的对接部件。  
   
“你……唔！”  
   
救护车在自己喊出声之前，用之前推搡漂移的那只手捂住了自己的嘴，随后重新瞪视着漂移，眼神中带着些许惊恐；因为他知道，这一次，他八成是难逃一劫了。  
   
“我？不说话就当你是默认了。抱歉，救护车，我真的……期待这一刻太久了。”剑士此时尽显没脸没皮的风范，说话间，一手就已经伸到了救护车的接口处，在边缘轻轻揉捏。他抬起头，看着不仅没有反抗、反而因此而变得越发兴奋的救护车，原本的担忧已经一扫而光。“而且看你这个样子，其实也是非常想要的吧？”漂移用手指蘸取了一点救护车流出的润滑液，伸到对方跟前：“那就早点跟我说啊，我会满足你的。”  
   
“闭嘴……！”救护车透过自己的手掌，发出微弱而含混的声音。不可否认，他的身体渴望着接下来即将发生的事情，最直接的证据，便是他傲然挺立、还缓缓流出一两滴液体的输出管。下一秒，伴随着漂移的两根手指伸入接口，救护车下意识地惊喘出声。  
   
漂移的手指在救护车的接口内慢慢伸入，不时变换角度；指节搔刮着救护车接口内部的传感器，寻找着敏感点。“哦，普神在上，尽管我不敢自称经验丰富，但是起码我也可以看出来……救护车，你究竟……有多久没做过这事儿了？看看你的输出管，它真是高兴……而且你的接口简直都要把我的手指挤出去了，一会输出管进去的时候会痛的。”救护车隐忍的声音充斥着漂移的音频接收器，让他忍不住用更大的幅度扩张救护车的接口，并开始不断抽送。  
   
“……住……手……”救护车艰难地拼凑出这几个音节，却发现此刻这样的话语无异于对剑士的邀请。漂移俯下身子，啃噬着救护车的颈部管线，同时开启对接面板，让早已充能完毕、蓄势待发的输出管抵上救护车颤抖的接口，随后慢慢挺进。救护车的双手上移，紧紧扒在漂移的肩膀上，接口被扩张而产生的痛感让他全身不受控制地绷紧，接口内壁推挤着漂移的输出管，使漂移在润滑液的帮助下才能艰难前行。  
   
漂移安慰性地拍拍救护车的面甲，帮他抹去机体表面渗出的部分冷凝液：“放松……医官，放松。”漂移在原地停留了一会，尽情欣赏救护车喘息着努力适应他输出管的神态，随后继续向内伸入，直至输出管全部没入对方的接口。救护车发出一声痛苦中夹杂着些许满足的低吟，曲膝蜷在漂移身侧的腿连带全身一起不住颤抖；他的两手重新捂上自己的嘴部，黯淡到极点的光学镜中不受控制地流出了清洗液。  
   
漂移借着救护车光学镜散发的微弱光芒，盯着身下的红白机体许久，满脸惊愕，多次变换口型，却还是无法吐出一个完整的字眼。他确实很想像现在这样将救护车压在身下，填满他的内部，让他因为自己而颤抖、呻吟，直至过载；但他怎么也没想到，医官的居然会表现得如此……美味。无奈室内光线条件太差，漂移只好一遍又一遍地把现在的场景牢牢地刻在记忆芯片的深处。  
   
漂移伸手拭去救护车脸上的清洗液，再次凑近救护车的音频，呼出几口热气，挑逗着医官敏感的接收端。随后他犹豫了一下，没有去亲吻救护车。即使在现在，他虽然明白救护车需要对接，但还是不清楚救护车的内芯深处是否真的接受他的这种行为。漂移明白救护车对自己有好感，否则他不会放任他时常捣乱；但这好感有多少，到什么程度，漂移还是不很确定。  
   
不过现在可不是想这些的时候。漂移稍微调整了一下姿势，输出管开始在救护车的接口里来回抽送。刚刚才勉强适应了异物入侵的救护车发出一阵难耐的低吟，接口向内收缩，紧紧包裹着漂移的输出管；救护车的制冷系统已经调到了最大功率，机体温度却依旧在不断升高，冷凝液从他的身上渗出，整具机体都处在极为兴奋的状态。  
   
“我说什么来着？救护车，放松……”漂移置换出几口浑浊的空气，来回碾压救护车接口里每一个传感点，尽情欣赏救护车被痛苦和快感同时冲刷时颤抖的身体，和断断续续的含混呻吟。无意间，漂移找到了能让救护车最为兴奋的那个点，并在一次次的撞击和摩擦中，感受着救护车随着他的动作而抽搐、挣扎。漂移逐渐加快了抽送的频率，救护车也下意识迎合着漂移的动作。救护车光镜边的清洗液还在不断溢出，和冷凝液混合在一起，滑落到充电床上。  
   
随着电荷和快感的不断堆积，漂移能感到自己和救护车都已经快要到达极点。漂移发出一声充满侵略性的低吼，将救护车无力的双腿架上肩膀，展开了最后的攻势。救护车因为重心突然被改变而发出一声惊叫，小臂下意识地撑在身体两侧以保持平衡；他紧紧咬着牙，然而并没能阻止更多的呻吟和喘息从口中溢出。临近过载，救护车的处理器已经几乎变成了一片空白，他关闭了光镜，面朝上正冲天花板；在快感中挣扎的间隙，救护车低下头，正准备看一眼漂移，却感到漂移的输出管一下顶到了他的最深处，接口一阵紧缩，过载已然来临。  
   
“唔嗯……啊啊啊啊！啊……”快感如同爆炸一般在救护车的体内迅速扩散，流遍全身。救护车的光学镜显示出不正常的高亮，接口开始无规律地痉挛，一下下收缩挤压着漂移的输出管；救护车的输出管也喷溅出了大量的液体，长久以来的积压终于在这一刻得到了释放。漂移也紧随其后，迎来了过载。交合液灌满了救护车的接口，进入了次级油箱。救护车的痉挛持续了将近三分循环，最终双臂无法再支撑他上半身的重量，救护车一下瘫回了床上。来不及把输出管从救护车接口里撤出的漂移也感到一阵强烈的疲惫感袭来，身体前倾，直接倒在了救护车的身上。

漂移的脑袋在救护车脖颈间胡乱地拱了拱，低声说道：“下一次……我可以亲你么？”

“滚……”意识恍惚的救护车只剩下了这一个字。在尝试挪动手脚失败之后，救护车的光镜缓缓熄灭，因疲乏而进入了充电状态。漂移稍稍撑起身体，盯着身下的红白机体许久，伸手环抱住对方的腰，满足地拿头雕蹭了蹭救护车的玻璃胸甲。

“晚安，救护车……”

——————————

今天的失落之光也一样很平静，除了一件小事让船员们津津乐道：今天上午不知为什么，漂移像发了疯一样惨叫着满船乱窜；救护车紧随其后，高举焊枪，实体化的愤怒形成黑色的气息环绕在他的身边。没人知道发生了什么，也许是漂移又制造了什么让救护车忍无可忍的医疗事故？不过也有目击了此事的船员说，救护车在追杀漂移的时候，嘴里喊着奇怪的话：

“站住你个死小子！我要把你他渣的焊在舱室的门上让你好好感受一下它是怎么自动关闭的——！！”

—END—


End file.
